


[35] 黑冰

by springtoffee



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 9





	[35] 黑冰

黑冰

# 35偷情  
# 人物OOC  
# 想念的一章完

曹承衍第一眼看見眼神迷濛的韓胜宇的時候，腦海閃過的畫面就是黑冰。

那種表面光滑明亮折射光芒的細長眼眸，黑黝黝的含著水光，睫毛纖長，在搧動中遮蓋了他的眼，讓人有一探究竟的欲望，同時令人迷醉不已。

然而曹承衍卻知道藏在表層薄冰之下的深潭，卻如岩漿暗流般炙熱滾燙，能輕易將人淹沒。

…………………..

被扯進儲物間的時候，曹承衍並沒有太多驚慌，他被壓制在厚厚的服飾架上，身後掛滿了各式服飾造型衣物，他想他應該是壓在哪個宮廷蓬裙上頭了吧，綢緞上頭縫刻的珍珠刺繡戳得他隱隱發疼。

“還有心思分神?” 靠得太近，面前人輕笑的鼻息隱隱噴在他的唇際，曹承衍有點兒癢，唇一鬆正要扯開笑意，便讓人得了空趁虛而入。

韓胜宇的舌尖彷彿帶著電，被他掃到的齒間唇瓣還有無處可逃的細軟舌頭有如過了電般，酥麻著讓他不由自主癱軟了腰。韓胜宇長期鍛鍊的手臂肌肉結實，有力的攬過曹承衍的腰，將之貼緊在自己腹間。更清楚感受到頂著自己的硬實與熱意，讓曹承衍不禁飛起了紅暈。

喘息著拉開了點距離，曹承衍看向韓胜宇，深幽的眸子裡燃著火光，他愛看這自制力高面容冷峻的男人臉上燃起的，因他而起的情慾。

湊上前輕咬對方的下唇，引起了韓胜宇悶聲低吼。

對於眼前這個捉摸不定像泥鰍一樣性格滑溜的人，韓胜宇只想將他狠狠禁錮在身前，用犬齒將他一吋吋啃咬撕裂。他的腰際肌膚如性格一般滑不溜手，只有韓胜宇知道，在他時而乖巧時而淘氣的面容下，刻在身上的圖案是有多麼狂野不羈。

翻轉過身，韓胜宇的大掌順著腰際的圖騰往下，手中彷彿握住一把槍，可以輕易掌控他的脆弱與無助。啃向頸項的唇同時舔上了頸背上的火光，曹承衍就是一團烈火，不輕易燃燒，將他點燃，則寸草不留。

………………..

“你瘋了嗎?為什麼要跟他搞在一起?” 親友李翰洁一次撞見跟在韓胜宇後頭從服裝置物室裡出來的曹承衍，雖然神經大條對情感遲鈍，看見被人撕扯啃咬過紅潤不堪的唇與微亂的衣著，不需細想都知道方才可能發生過什麼。

曹承衍有片刻驚慌，他已經等了幾分鐘覺得不可能有人經過才出門來，不想一踏出門就見到自己大親友的臉。滿臉不予苟同，幾乎是痛心疾首的模樣。

“…………………..。” 不回話，希望李翰洁能跳過這話題，但有話不說就不是李翰洁了。

“你是公關，難道不知道那傢伙有個知名的男朋友? 還是校董兒子什麼的那一掛?” 戳著曹承衍的肩，只恨不能把曹承衍的腳也綁起來，別往那人身旁邁。

怎麼可能不知道?

曹承衍去韓胜宇學校談戲劇社合作事宜的時候，他們社上的明星主演就坐在席上，眉眼精緻的不像真人，即使衣著隨意，也襯托出好家世不凡的氣質，硬是把一旁漂亮的女主給比了下去。

曹承衍也不瞎，主演金宇碩對導演兼社長韓胜宇可是一點兒也沒有分寸和顧忌，想說啥說啥，氣勢還挺高，那股子貓膩已久的模樣，只有傻子才不知道他們倆兒是一對。

韓胜宇卻仍是盯著他的屁股看。

被人看怎麼可能沒有知覺? 還是那麼肉慾又隱晦的目光。曹承衍撇給他一個心知肚明的微笑，會後沒多久就在他們校園哪個死角被拉入暗處，那人低頭頂著他的額稍，心臟震動的頻率曹承衍光是隔著兩層衣物都可以感受到。

“不要嗎?” 男人壓低嗓音有股醇厚的尾音。

“你敢嗎?” 曹承衍頂腰拿自己的跨磨蹭下他的大腿。韓胜宇馬上就爆了，緊箍住他的腰將他頂在牆上，啃著他的頸側水跡直到胸膛。

曹承衍的襯衫被他硬著來硬是繃了兩個扣子，勻稱的胸肌當中的淺溝被濕軟的舌尖滑過，當場激起一身顫慄。曹承衍只覺得自己的乳尖挺立，肉體空虛，只想將整個人往對方身上揉去。

耳鬢廝磨，兩個人都熱得不行，腫脹的下體隔著緊身長褲蹭著對方，曹承衍攀著韓胜宇的肩，讓對方的大掌擠捏自己的臀，乾柴烈火一觸即發。

“不能在這裡。” 說話的還是韓胜宇，曹承衍已經快化成一攤水，眼眸裡正泛著水霧欲罷不能的想更進一步呢。

“C3棟四樓，那裡有我們專屬儲物室，你十分鐘後上來…”

曹承衍覺得自己彷彿被韓胜宇下了蠱，他綿長的氣息吐在自己耳邊，就讓他幾乎忘乎所以。

如果他還有帶腦袋，那天他就該直接甩頭走人，而不是小偷般的躡手躡腳避開人們視線，找去那什麼專屬儲物室。

雖然那是他人生中被做得最爽快最過癮也最刺激的一次。

韓胜宇好像很篤定那個地方不會有人過來，把曹承衍壓在彈跳墊上頭操的他汁水淋漓。

曹承衍覺得自己好像被人貫穿了般，韓胜宇的東西又長又熱，直登堂入室，探到他從來不曾被觸碰過的深處，還好像打算佔地為王般打磨不休，曹承衍被他激的生理淚水直流，呻吟不止又不敢放肆，只能勉力咬著唇，不讓淫聲穢語露了出來。

韓胜宇倒是騷話不斷。  
分明檯面上這麼一正兒八經的一個人，褪了皮就是一野獸。

還喜歡問問題。

“我們承衍尼喜歡被從後面操吧?”  
“是不是進得更深?”  
“還要再深一點嗎?”  
“求我就給你。”

曹承衍都要瘋了。

他的嗓子被情慾堵的說不出話來，一開口總止不住呻吟，韓胜宇在他耳旁說話弄得他面紅耳赤，他覺得自己的耳朵好像也被操了無數回，被逼到臨門一腳，他幾乎是抽噎著低喊著韓胜宇，”哥~~~哥，不行了，不~~ 給我，~~~給我啊~~~”

沒有保險套也沒有潤滑，光是韓胜宇的手指和騷話就已經讓曹承衍濕的不行。  
韓胜宇最後一次射在他裡面，曹承衍幾乎覺得他就是故意的。

“讓你好好記著我啊!” 這麼賴皮的說，曹承衍可真拿他一點兒法子也沒有。  
好在儲物室除了道具衣物外，各種用品也存貨豐富，至少有足夠的紙巾讓他們收拾掩滅證據。

曹承衍伸手從韓胜宇褲袋裡掏了錢，那天他是打車回去的。

腿軟走不了，坐在車上一震身體內部就有些什麼往下滴，他拉緊了韓胜宇不知從哪兒翻出來給他換上的名牌襯衫，這個時候才覺得頭疼。

兩校合作演出勢在必行。

從排練到各種磨合，直到正式上場，至少也得三個多月。  
他沒有把握能避開韓胜宇的誘惑，更不知道自己是否能當著那個漂亮男朋友的面，私底下跟韓胜宇偷情?

…………………………..

也就是玩玩而已。

如同他這麼跟李翰洁說的，兩個人各取所需，誰也不欠誰，不需要有情感道德壓力。

曹承衍以為，至少檯面上他的戲可做得真不錯。  
金宇碩不光沒有察覺韓胜宇和他私底下有任何交集，還被曹承衍安撫招待的服服貼貼的，比起以前在他們自己戲團裡的要求都少了不少。

“你就這樣自欺欺人吧。” 李翰洁從鼻子裡噴著氣冷哼著。

當著面曹承衍當然是你好我好大家好的，把每個人都照顧的妥妥貼貼，這本來就是他性格裡的一環。

然而背過身，尤其當看見金宇碩下了排練往韓胜宇身旁湊，將手臂挽住他們家社長大人的手腕，親密的貼在耳邊說著私秘話的模樣。

“你自己看不見，落寞是什麼模樣? 下回有機會我拿鏡子給你照照。”

“落寞個鬼? 我就是累的。” 當然打死不承認的。

曹承衍不會承認自己動了心，也不願承認總被韓胜宇和他漂亮男朋友在一起的模樣給傷了心。

有了這麼漂亮的人還來找他幹什麼?  
這麼掉份的話，曹承衍是不會問的。

也所以只要韓胜宇給個眼神，他們私會時曹承衍便會更加的從他們的親密關係中需索對方。

有些時候不是能做完全套，即使是藏在廁所小隔間裡，兩人的唇緊緊封著對方的粗喘，雙掌將兩人的硬挺一起包覆著摩擦搓揉，發出些微抑制不了的水澤聲。

又或者在哪個角落時間短暫，曹承衍不介意將長腿交叉夾著韓胜宇的東西，讓熱棒在他囊袋與會陰小口間不住磨蹭著，他甚至覺得自己都快被操成個女人，只要碰上韓胜宇，他就會不自覺的濕潤了起來。

曹承衍卻不喜歡用嘴，他斜挑著眼半是抱怨的說韓胜宇東西太長，自己的嘴又太淺，讓他戳的幾乎快不能呼吸，嘴角還差點兒撕裂了一處。

這話對韓胜宇很受用，誰不喜歡被人稱大又粗長呢?即使口吻是抱怨也一樣。

他反而喜歡舔曹承衍，曹承衍敏感，全身到處是性感點。  
舔他的頸子，曹承衍會細細的抖，舔他的耳際，會讓他發出綿長的低吟。

曹承衍很喜歡人舔他的乳尖，舌尖掃過下緣，抖動摩擦著乳珠在吸吮一番，曹承衍的器官就會顫巍巍的硬起來。當然直接舔他的硬物是效果最好的了，邊舔邊玩弄他的囊袋，總會讓曹承衍軟了腰，這個時候就可以將他擺放成自己想要的模樣，是趴靠在牆上也好，仰躺在哪個桌上墊子上也好，甚至跪趴著挺起翹臀，曹承衍都不會拒絕。

………………………………

合作表演謝幕的那一天，一大群人殺到燒烤店裡吃著烤豬腸配燒啤。

大部分的人都醉得東倒西歪，曹承衍酒量其實挺不錯的，也喝了個半暈，迷濛著眼神看著韓胜宇伺候他們家小王子。

小王子金宇碩酒量很不行，一瓶燒酒還沒光，人就已經靠在韓胜宇身上不省人事。旁邊他們A校的團員起鬨，讓韓胜宇帶金宇碩先走，辛苦幾個月兩人都累得慌，想必需要許多獨處空間。

幾個夥伴擠眉弄眼的開他們玩笑，曹承衍跟著笑，然後舉起杯又是一口悶。李翰洁不是戲劇社的，他是美術社團的團員，因為幫著做了道具，也跟著他們一起來慶功。

其實就是來盯著曹承衍，不讓他發瘋失態。

早就知道的事，偷來的時間，只是現在迎向已定的結局罷了。

韓胜宇帶著金宇碩離開的時候，悄悄的看了曹承衍一眼，那被曹承衍形容為黑冰般濃稠又冰冷的眸子中帶著愧疚和一絲絲不知名的情緒。

曹承衍朝他舉杯微笑，從此一乾二淨，彼此毫無干係了，他挑了眉回了眼，然後又是一口悶乾。

曹承衍是喝到最後的那一批。

韓胜宇離開後，曹承衍又變回他平日嘻笑怒罵的人來瘋，跟每個人都划酒拳、玩遊戲，然後不管輸還是贏，都有理由喝。

他恐怕喝下了一輩子加起來這麼多的酒了吧? 桌上剩下幾個一一被他放倒，唯一清醒的，只有從頭到尾只喝碳酸飲料的李翰洁。

連曹承衍都不是清醒的了。

他半趴在桌面上，手撐著腦袋，分明是笑著說些什麼，眼角蜿蜒而下的卻是一道又一道的淚光。

李翰洁拿他沒辦法，把幾個團員都分配安排好接送回家後，認命的扛起曹承衍。

不承認情傷的酒鬼不是好攙扶對象，李翰洁摟著他的腰拉著他的臂膀，挪呀挪，好不容易來到門邊。

還沒伸手拉門，門卻自己開了。

……………………

被人揹在背上，好一會兒曹承衍才稍微清醒了些，可能是因為被風吹拂的關係。

“翰洁啊…..對不起，還讓你揹著走…” 或許是酒真的喝多了，其實是心情低落的關係，曹承衍的嗓子啞的不像他自己的。

“……………醉成這樣，你被人帶去賣了恐怕也不知道吧?” 嘆息著的聲音，怎麼也不是李翰洁的嗓音。

曹承衍一驚慌，傾身探頭想看個仔細，不想自己仍頭重腳輕，一動之下輕易失了平衡，差一點在人身上打了個跌，讓揹著他的人連忙抓緊大腿，怕他一不小心就給掉了下去。

“韓胜宇?”

“沒禮貌，怎麼不叫哥了?” 

“韓胜宇……哥?”  
“我…… 你不是回去了嗎?” 

帶著男朋友回家了的人，為什麼又回來? 不是就此結束，兩人老死不相往來，從此成陌路，多年後或許可以拿出來細細品嘗一番的嗎?

“我想…… 你對我應該有些誤會。” 韓胜宇長嘆一口氣，不明白自己表現這麼明確了，為什麼對方從來不懂自己心意呢?

“誤….會?” 曹承衍的心臟用力的跳動了起來，快速的敲打著，幾乎讓他感受到胸腔的疼痛。

“金宇碩是我表弟，不是愛人也不是男朋友。” 

“嗯?!!?!!” “可是大家都這麼傳…..” 不是嗎? 那也太親密了吧。

“他們家…..，反正他從小太寂寞了，總是往我們家跑，又喜歡賴著我。”

“長大後老習慣改不過來，人又有點怕生，一有事便老纏著要我幫忙….。反正被誤會習慣了我也不覺得有什麼需要澄清的部分。”

只是沒想到碰上你。………..沒說出口的是，從來不曾動心的人，在看見曹承衍第一眼便迷了心神，甚至公器私用，私自運用社長權力帶著曹承衍到平時不許外人進入的置物室。

對他著迷到無法自己。

這種事早說啊大哥。曹承衍即使醉了也有足夠的腦力吐槽。  
害他一直以為自己明知故犯做了小三，老是背著漂亮溫柔的正主，拉他男朋友偷情。

這讓他很負疚的啊。

扯過韓胜宇頸子，曹承衍低頭就是一口。

這一口他等了不知多久了，總是不敢在韓胜宇身上留痕跡，怕他回去難以交待，既然這個人還沒有主，那不下嘴蓋章更待何時?

被咬的人倒是笑得挺歡的。  
畢竟方才背上揹著神智不清醒的小狐狸，終於從他嘴中聽見了想聽的話。

小狐狸嘴裡呢喃著他的名字哭泣呢，哪還需要再問是否喜歡?

\---END---


End file.
